Ever So Slowly, Never Less Surely
by jkaso
Summary: Harry Osborn has become the new young CEO of Oscorp. He was certain he was destined for a lonely life fighting to stay in control...until he comes across an intern who's everything he's not but had always wished to be. PARKSBORN
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on my other fics but...TASM2 happened, then Peter and Harry happened, then PARKSBORN happened and BAM, I had to. This fic's AU, in which Harry is the new CEO of his father's company after his death, and Peter is a non-superhero human being/intern at Oscorp.**

* * *

Harry looked down, taking in the stretch of buildings and lights that were New York. He wondered what it would be like to jump. To feel the rush of air pushing against him, lashing into his skin, cold and unforgiving. Harry placed a hand against the glass wall, running his fingertips across it.

He grimaced at the streak of fingerprint it left.

This time, Harry looked up, gazing at the night sky. There were no stars. No one could see stars in New York City. All the billboards, so brightly lit and obnoxious, made sure of that, and Harry wished that for one night, the city would go pitch black.

He turned around when he heard a soft knock. It was his secretary, looking both nervous and uncertain. He recognized that look immediately.

"Go ahead. I just have a few more things to look at," he began softly, turning back to the window. He could hear the clicking of her heels as she made her way to the elevator. He let out a long sigh and continued to stare at the cityscape.

He never imagined he'd have to become responsible for a huge empire his father had built. He knew his father had dedicated his entire life into creating what was now Oscorps, but he felt no sense of attachment to the name. As far as he could see it, his father had abandoned him for success, and the company was simply a proof that some things mattered more to his father than his own son.

One thing Harry was glad of was the fact that he had his father's genes and the intelligence that came with it. He was an Osborn, which meant that he had to be perfectly capable of anything. People had doubts about him. Of course they did. He wasn't even 20 yet. So young and seemingly so oblivious to the rest of the world. Lawyers were after him as soon as he set foot in the building, but he put up an impressive fight. He'd rather protect the company and keep it under his name rather than let the Pirahnas come and take it from his bleeding hands.

Harry quickly glanced at his desk. He had lied to his secretary. He didn't have anything he had to do. He simply didn't want to go home. What was the point of going to that old, ridiculously spacious manor if he was going to be alone anyway? The place held too many memories, most that were far from pleasant. So he decided to stay. Perhaps take a look around the lab. Maybe take a look around to see how many people were about to burn the midnight oil.

He strolled out of his office and got into the elevator. A moment later, he was on one of the many lab floors of the company. It was quiet, minus the sound of machines whirring and hissing constantly. Harry continued with his walk, taking in the neatly arranged machines, high-tech computers and stacks of files placed alongside the pristine white walls of the building.

Then Harry heard a busy shuffling of feet from only a short distance away. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he made his way towards the source of the sound. And there he was. A young man, probably someone around his age, was dancing like no other, with earphones on and oblivious to the young CEO's presence. He was tall, quite lanky, with messy brown hair. Harry could only catch a glimpse of the man's features, as the man was dancing with his eyes closed. But he did see a strangely large nose that somehow worked for him.

Harry continued to stare, almost impressed. The other man was clearly lost in the music, bobbing his head, his feets busy against the clean foor, his long arms moving quickly in the air. Harry contemplated walking away to save them both the embarrassment, but instead found himself glued to the ground, mesmerized by the ridiculous moves.

The man twirled, and just in that moment opened his eyes. Their eyes met, and in that very instance, the man fell back in surprise, crashing straight into a desk, toppling over it and knocking down a monitor in the process. Harry watched the entire process in silence, unmoving and his expression unchanging.

"Ow! Holy crap! Ow ow ow!" The mystery man yelped from behind the desk. Harry found himself biting back a laughter despite the severity of the situation. The man could've broken his arm or a leg for all he knew, but it was just so _entertaining_. Harry cleared throat, doing his best to put on a neutral face, and headed over to the wreckage.

Harry finally got a good look at the other and decided he had to be an intern. No one that looked that young could be an actual employee at his company. And a small white badge that read "Peter Parker" with "intern" underneath was a solid proof enough.

"I, uh, I didn't know anyone else was here," the intern stuttered, looking thoroughly flustered.

"Perhaps you want to get off the floor?" Harry suggested, which had the other immediately pulling himself upright. The intern was tall. A few good inches taller than himself.

"You an intern too?" the intern asked sheepishly. "You look kinda familiar," he continued, moving his limbs slowly as if to check for any broken bones.

"Uh, yeah, but at another floor," Harry replied after a moment's hesitation. He couldn't believe that anyone in the building didn't recognize his face, but he decided to play along anyway. There was just something about the other man's eyes that told him that he really had no idea who he was talking to.

"Oh cool, uh, Peter, I started today." The intern offered a hand, still looking dazed and embarrassed by what had just happened.

"Harry."

"Yeah, if we can just keep this between us-" Peter continued but stopped when he turned and looked at the monitor now in ruins on the cold floor. Harry could see the blood drain from the other's face.

"Oh shit, holy shit, oh shit!" he began, hands to his hair. "I'm so screwed..." he whined, a hand now over his mouth. "I bet this thing costs like a million dollars..."

_I doubt it_, Harry thought internally.

"Why...oh man...they're going to kill me..." the poor intern whispered.

"Who?" Harry asked, eventhough he was fairly sure what the answer was going to be.

"Have you _seen _the guards here?"

"I don't think they're here to murder people."

"I know! But...I'm so fired. I can't believe this is happening...oh god, I can't pay for this..."

"Since I'm the one who scared you in the first place, I think it's only fair that I take the blame."

"No way! Nuh uh. I'll just tell them first thing tomorrow and hope that they don't kill me..."

"No, I insist."

"Just...can you not tell anyone I broke this dancing?" Peter continued, still looking nothing short of utterly mortified.

And in that moment, Harry couldn't help but burst into laughter. And when it did start, he couldn't stop. He found himself just laughing and laughing, not exactly out loud, but more as a low chuckle that had his entire body shaking. He could catch a glimpse of the intern watching him in confusion, his brows furrowed almost comically. Harry tried to stop, he really did, but it was as if his body was trying to catch up with all the past months spent without a single smile. He was heaving now, barely able to keep his body straight.

"...Are you OK?" Peter asked uncertainly, looking as if he's ready to flee. Harry was sure that Peter thought he was insane.

"Yeah," Harry wheezed out between chortles. "Yeah, wow, sorry, it just...this reminded me of something else," he continued, finally calming down. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to laugh."

"So...can you keep this a secret between us? And uh nice to meet you, Harry, but I guess I won't be seeing much of you anymore. Oh man, I'm so screwed. Are they going to make me pay for this? I bet they're going to. I'm so screwed. I can't pay for this," the intern ranted in defeat.

"Look, why don't you let me take care of it?"

Peter stared at the other man as if he'd grown another head.

"You want to pay for this?"

"No, I have my ways. Why don't you go home and I'll see you tomorrow."

"You sure? I mean, you'd be totally saving my ass but...what about you, man?"

"Don't worry about it. Come on, go home."

"Thanks, Harry, uh, I didn't get your last name."

Harry opened his mouth but stopped himself before he blurted out his real name. He knew it wouldn't be fair to lie. Especially when the intern was putting a strange amount of trust in him, but at the same time, he simply didn't want to ruin this moment. He was finally talking to someone who didn't recognize him as Harry Osborn, the heir, the new CEO, the rich kid who had everything handed to him and is never going to be as good as his old man. Peter was treating him like an equal, with none of that kissing ass bullshit.

"Harry Wilson," the young CEO asked after a moment's hesitation. The last name was common enough for him to not get caught, right?

"Well, it was nice to meet you Harry Wilson, I'm Peter Parker. And uh, thanks man, wait here, let me give you my number in case shit doesn't turn out too well. I mean, I'm willing to take responsibility for this, like, 100%," Peter stated as he pulled his phone out. "So...you got your phone with you?"

Harry pulled his phone out and saved Peter's number. It was strange. Harry simply didn't have "just people" in his phone. He only had a short list of numbers, most that were work-related, and maybe a couple of people who he got to somewhat know back at boarding school. He never ever imagined that he would end up saving an _intern_'s number.

"Alright man, I better get outta here," Peter continued as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. "I have to go eat with Aunt May right now, like I'm totally late, but we should grab a bite sometime."

"Yeah, sounds good," Harry replied, surprising himself with how easily the words left his mouth. He never ate with people who wasn't A.) essential for business or B.) ready to kiss his ass during the entire meal...but Peter. Peter was different.

"Cool, I'm gonna go but call me if something goes wrong."

"I will."

Harry watched Peter rush towards the elevator. The lanky teen fumbled with the buttons and flashed an apologetic smile at the young CEO. Once the intern was out of sight, Harry turned to the destroyed piece of machinery and let himself a quick grin. One monitor wasn't even a big deal, but the look on Peter's face was priceless. He quickly texted his secretary to take care of it as he returned to his office. He didn't know why, but he didn't feel so bad about having to return to his empty, haunting manor.

* * *

Should I continue? I'm nervous


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I was BLOWN AWAY! Please keep the love coming, because really, that's what motivates me to keep on writing! :) You guys are AWESOME.**

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Peter yelled as he dove past the front door. He was supposed to celebrate his first day at Oscorp with his aunt, but he was already _so_ late. He could already smell the efforts of Aunt May's cooking, and it had his stomach growling furiously. He hadn't even realized that he was so hungry, thanks to worrying about the monitor on his entire way back home. He rushed to the kitchen, throwing his backpack and coat onto the couch. He knew his aunt was going to give him an earful for that, but not now. He needed to eat.

"Hey Peter," a familiar voice caught his attention. It was Gwen, sitting at the table as well.

"Hey Gwen! Didn't know you're coming."

"Yeah, well, Aunt May invited me, and unlike you, I got here early to help her out."

Peter groaned, feeling a sudden rush of guilt as Aunt May gave him a pointed look. Gwen was his best friend. His only friend, really. She was smart, funny and always so down to Earth, and sometimes, he wasn't even sure how they became friends in the first place. They've been friends through most of high school and she was scheduled to fly to London soon. He knew he was going to miss her, but he was also so very proud. Gwen was destined for greatness, an he was certain that going to Oxford was a good starting point.

"Why so late, Peter?" Aunt May asked as she placed a scoop of her signature mac and cheese onto Peter's plate. "Is everything OK?"

"Uh yeah, just um, had a lot to do," Peter answered with an awkward smile. He registered the way Gwen was giving him a hard look. He was fairly sure that she was going to grill him about this later.

"On your first day? My goodness. How was it though?"

"It was actually kinda fun. The place is awesome."

"Any cute boys?" Aunt May asked with a playful grin. It was common knowledge amongst those close to him that Peter was gay. He was actually one of he last people to figure it out, but in retrospect, it shouldn't have come off as a surprise. He didn't fall for Gwen, who was pretty much the perfect girlfriend material.

"Yeah Peter, any cute boys?" Gwen quipped with a wide, sly smirk.

"Oh, come on!" Peter whined pitifully.

"We're letting you off the hook, just because it's your first day," Aunt May continued before taking a forkful. Peter groaned and downed an entire glass of water.

The dinner continued rather peacefully. They talked some more about his first day at Oscorp, and Gwen gave him some advice on being an intern there. After dinner, Peter and Gwen took care of the dishwashing and cleaning up and retreated to Peter's room. As soon as they were inside, Gwen turned around to face her friend, with her arms crossed across her chest.

"OK, what's the deal," Gwen asked abruptly, giving her friend the Do-not-bullshit-me look.

"What?" Peter croaked, kicking a random item across the messy floor of his bedroom.

"You've been antsy all through dinner. What did you do."

"I'm just...tired?"

Peter groaned at the look Gwen gave him.

"...I sort of broke a monitor."

"What does that mean?"

"I knocked a monitor down and it broke."

"...At Oscorp?"

"Yup."

"How did that even happen!" Gwen asked incredulously.

"I sort of might have been dancing?"

"You broke a monitor dancing?"

"No, I was dancing, and some guy surprised me, and then I fell over and broke the monitor."

"Peter!"

"I know! They're going to murder me, I know! I mean, the guy said he'd take care of it..."

"What guy?"

"The guy that surprised me. He's another intern."

"An intern said he'd take care of the monitor?"

"I think he has personal connections with people high up or something. He was all calm about it...he said he was going to call me if anything goes wrong though, so I don't know."

"What's his name?"

"...Harry Wilson. You know him?"

"No...never heard of him, but Peter! Really?"

"I know, I need to be more careful..."

Gwen stared at him with those big, expressive eyes of hers.

"Was he cute?"

"Really? _Really_?"

"So he was."

"I didn't say that!"

"But you're not denying it."

Peter groaned again and buried his face into his palms.

"I guess he was? I was a bit too freaked out to really pay attention. I thought I was going to be murdered."

"You're not going to be murdered for a broken monitor, Peter."

"How can you be so sure."

"You're right. They might."

"Gwen!"

"Stop being so dramatic. Just ask him about it tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah, good idea..."

0

For the first time since becoming the new CEO of Oscorps, Harry felt good about waking up. It was very rare for him to get up without hating something, but today, he was actually quite excited about returning to his office. Perhaps it had to do with the beautiful weather, but he was fairly sure it had nothing to do with that. He was the kind of person who would look out the window, see that it's sunny, and complain about the the light hurt his eyes.

As always, his chauffeur arrived at the front door, right on time, to escort him to the limo. He browsed through news around the globe on his phone as the car meandered through the busy streets of New York. Once in the office, Felicia, his secretary, greeted him with a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

"Anything else I can do for you, Mr. Osborn?"

"Have you replaced the monitor I texted you about?"

"I had a new one installed first thing in the morning."

"Good. Oh, and get me an intern badge that says Harry Wilson."

Felicia raised her eyesbrows for a brief moment but nodded curtly. "I'll have one made right away."

There was a reason why Harry kept her around. There was no doubt that she was quick and more than capable, but what the young CEO liked about her the best was that she never asked any questions. She was like a machine, which was perfect.

"Anything else?"

"No, that'd be all."

Harry leaned back against his chair as soon as Felicia was out the door. He wondered if Peter was in the building. He wondered if the intern found out that the monitor had been fixed. He tried to imagine the look of shock on the other teen's face and found himself grinning ever so slightly. He was sure that Peter probably tossed and turned in bed last night, thinking he was going to be murdered. He didn't blame him. Oscorp had gained quite a reputation in the last few years.

He was just about to look through some files when his phone vibrated. It was rare for him to receive any calls or texts directly to his phone. It was mostly Felicia taking the calls for him, filtering them, and delivering messages worthy of deliverance.

It was a text. From Peter.

_I owe u big time_

Harry figured the intern saw the new monitor. His fingers hovered above the screen, trying to figure out what to type back. What was he supposed to say? No problem? Or was he supposed to send something more friendly and playful?

The young CEO pinched the bridge over his nose. He really sucked at the whole casual conversation thing. He simply didn't do those. He could hold up a business-related conversation like a champ. He was good at impressing or intimidating people, but even back at his boarding school, he didn't really hang out with other students. They all knew he was and treated him differently, and he knew early on that he wasn't going to find a friend there.

Before he could decide on what to write, he received another text.

_Wanna go grab a bite to eat after work? On me obv_

Harry had nothing to do after work, so it made sense that he'd say yes to the opportunity to make a friend or whatever, so why was he hesitating?

_Sure_

He replied after a couple of minutes.

_Cool see u after work_

Harry put the phone down and leaned back against his chair. He couldn't remember the last time he had a casual meal with someone. He had grown accustomed to eating alone when he wasn't due for a business lunch of dinner.

The truth was, he was nervous. He didn't know what to expect. He didn't know a thing about being an intern, and he wasn't exactly a science geek. And there was always the problem of being noticed by someone from the public. He did feel bad for lying to Peter, but there was a sense of thrill that came with the anonymity that he wasn't ready to give up just yet.

He fiddled with a pen, ignoring the stack of folders that were asking to be looked over. He was finding it impossible to focus on anything productive. He spent about an hour playing games on his phone, and then switched to watching videos on youtube. Then he wondered where they were going to eat and then wondered if he was over-dressed for the occasion. What the hell did interns usually eat after work?

He called for Felicia after deciding that he was definitely over-dressed for the occasion. He recalled what the intern was wearing. A pair of jeans, a simple tee and a hoodie.

"Yes, Mr. Osborn?"

"Get me something casual to wear."

"Anything you have in mind, sir?"

"A pair of jeans and something else. Casual. Intern-like."

Felicia seemed more surprised this time around, but she nodded anyway.

0

Harry stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a tee and and a grey cardigan. He looked alright. Like an intern (he figured). He took the badge out of his pocket and stared at it. It had him wondering why he was making such an effort in the first place. He chalked it up to boredom.

Peter had asked to see him in the lobby, but that wasn't going to fly for the CEO of the damn company. So he asked the intern to meet him at the small news stand at the corner of the block.

Harry could see Peter standing, waiting for him. Lanky and big-nosed as he remembered. But this time, Peter didn't look so frightened or nervous. He seemed much more at ease, and even from the distance, the young CEO could how expressive and kind-natured the intern's eyes were. There was a hint of smile playing on Peter's lips, the kind of smile that made Peter stop for a second and just stand there and watch. It was strange to think that a person could smile like that.

"Hey!" Peter greeted once Harry was in his line of vision. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Harry answered curtly, playing with the badge in his pocket.

"You like pizza?"

"Who doesn't?" Harry replied playfully. He liked pizza. In Italy. Over a nice glass of wine.

"Good. I know this awesome place a couple of blocks down."

Harry took note of how much happier Peter looked right now. He was all smiles and toothy grins, and it made Harry dizzy with confusion. No one was supposed to be that perpetually happy. No one. Especially not over pizza at some dingy, run-down place hidden in an alley somewhere. Harry noted grimly that he was bound for some kind of infection as he stared at the pizza place.

"I know it looks a bit meh, but this is, hands down, the best place in New York."

"Right..." Harry replied slowly as they entered the place. Luckily, the interior wasn't as bad as the exterior.

"Hey Pete!" A young man greeted from behind the counter as soon as they entered. The man looked to be around Peter's age and had messy dirty blond hair. "Wow, I ask you out on a date like a million times and you bring someone here? Cruel, man," the guy continued, a mock stern look on his face.

"It's not a date, man," Peter replied blushing furiously. "And way to keep that on the dl."

"Oh shit, my bad," the man barked out a laughter.

Harry glanced at Peter with a questioning frown.

"You're not homophobic, are you?" Peter asked nervously, his lips stretched into a thin line.

"No, why?"

"OK, good, phew, cause I'm, well, gay and that clown over there," Peter pointed at the man behind the counter, who was watching them with a smirk. "likes to announce it to the world."

"I asked him out like three times, and he said no," the man said, leaning over the counter.

"Mike! Come on!" Peter protested, throwing his arms out.

"Is he being serious?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yeah...look, I'm so sorry, I totally understand if you want to bail, or we can go somewhere else? Not as a date of course, not that I'm saying you're not attractive, I mean, we'll go just as friends, two co-worker, interns whatever, why am I still talking-"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," Harry replied and watched in awe as Peter's expression quickly turned into one of the brightest, genuine smiles the young CEO had ever seen.

* * *

**Up next. Pizza dinner for the two boys and more :) PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

0

A few minutes later, they were sitting at a small round table, a giant slice of pizza each. Harry took a tentative bite and was initially taken aback by the assault of flavors. He wasn't sure what kind of cheese the place was using, but it was strangely addicting. He could get used to this very quickly. He wondered if the city was filled with small places such as this. Tiny places that were sure to have violated the state's health code.

"Pretty good, huh?" Peter asked with a huge grin as he watched Harry's look of mild amusement and satisfaction. He remembered seeing a similar expression on Gwen the first time he dragged her here.

"Not bad at all," the young CEO answered before taking another bite.

"So where are you interning at?" Peter asked, handing Harry a napkin. "'Cause I didn't see you at the orientation."

"I'm more in the filework and all the legal stuff department," Harry replied carefully, and he figured it wasn't much of a lie. That was pretty much all he did, all day, all week. Looking through files, making sure things were going accordingly and checking to see that people weren't trying to screw him over.

"Got it. How's interning there?"

"Not too bad. It's not fun, but it's do-able. You a science guy?"

"Yup. I guess I have my dad's genes."

"Oh, your father was a scientist?"

"He used to work at Oscorps. I don't know much else other than that though. Aunt May tells me both mom and dad got in a car accident when I was really young, and well, here I am," Peter answered with a weak smile. "Sorry, I don't know why I just told you all that. Sob story over pizza, wow," the teen continued, his eyes locked onto the half-eaten slice of pizza in front of him.

Harry didn't know what to say. For one thing, people didn't tell him things that were so personal. He couldn't remember the last time he had a heart-to-heart with anyone, because no one ever bothered to share that level of connection with him. He wished he knew what to say as he watched the tinge of sorrow marring Peter's usually happy-go-lucky face.

"I don't mind," Harry began quietly, figuring that was the most appropriate thing to say. "I lost my old man, too," he ventured carefully. He wondered why he was telling Peter that specific piece of information. He grimaced internally at the sudden sense of vulnerability that hit him.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, finally looking up from his pizza. Harry noted yet again how damn expressive those big, brown eyes were. How were they real?

"He was sick for a long time. Passed away a few months ago," the young CEO continued, not being able to stop himself. Now that was something he didn't want to share with someone over their first casual dinner. His father's sickness had always haunted him. A disease that was dubbed the "Osborn curse." A disease that slowly killed its victim, turning him into a hideous, helpless monster. His father's last words left him in fear until this day. The old man had laughed at him, claiming that the disease was going to get him too.

He really hated his old man sometimes.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry." Peter looked genuine sorry and guilty, and Harry wondered why. Even he himself wasn't too terribly sad that his father had passed away. And they weren't even good friends, so why was Peter watching him that way.

"It's fine."

"So uh," Peter cleared his throat, ready to change the subject. "There was a new monitor this morning, and I'm not saying I don't appreciate it, because trust me, I really do, but how did you...?" Peter ventured carefully, trying his best to not sound suspicious. He wasn't about to piss off someone that saved his ass big time.

"Simple computer work. A little bit of tweaking here and there has a new monitor placed there without much questioning," Harry lied, surprising himself with how smoothly the words came out of his mouth.

"No way," the intern reacted, his eyes almost visibly twinkling.

"I guess I learned a few tricks while interning."

"You, sir, are amazing," Peter added with a toothy grin.

"I do what I can."

"So, you have a girlfriend?"

"Not really."

"Not really?"

"I don't really do relationships. Too complicated." And it was true. Harry had been with many models and even a few actresses, but he didn't do relationships. He understood that trying to find someone who liked him for who he was was a completely pointless endeavor. Women wanted him for his money and power, and he chose not to fight it.

"So you've never been in a relationship?"

"I don't consider what I did in middle school relationships, so no. You?"

"I've never been in a relationship either, but not by choice unfortunately."

"I don't see why," Harry blurted out before giving it a thought. He hoped it didn't sound flirty, because he really didn't mean it to sound that way. Objectively speaking, Peter was someone people would find attractive. "Geek chic" was it? A bit of awkwardness, a hint of dorkiness, all with a friendly personality and those damn eyes.

"Ha, thanks," Peter smiled bashfully. "But I dunno, I guess I wasn't really attracted to anyone, and then I sort of figured out late on that I was gay."

"You're in New York. How difficult can it be for you to find a guy to date?"

"You'd think that, but, apparently that's not the case. My friend Gwen tries to set me up with a bunch of guys but I don't know..."

"Why not Mike over there?" Harry suggested playfully, earning himself a bark of laughter from the other.

"Not my type."

"Yeah?"

"I mean, he's cute, objectively speaking, but I'm sure he's only into casual relationships."

"What's wrong with that?"

Peter let out another laugh at that. "I guess I'm more of a helpless romantic. Know anyone like that?"

"Nope. Don't think New York's the right place for that."

"Yeah, everyone tells me that." Peter groaned as he finished the last of his pizza. "Hey you want another slice?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"I'm just gonna grab a slice for Aunt May. She always complains this stuff's bad for her but secretly loves it."

Harry could tell that Peter really loved this Aunt May. He watched as Peter trailed back to the counter and grinned as he watched Mike flirting outrageously with the intern.

"So where do you live?" Peter asked once they were outside.

Harry opened his mouth to answer but stopped himself. He wasn't about to tell Peter that he lived in a neighborhood where every house standing was at least a couple million dollars each. At the same time, he didn't know any middle-income neighborhoods in New York. Was he supposed to say he lives in Jersey?

"Not too far away, but I just realized that I left something back at the company so I'm just gonna go pick it up and head home." Harry was sure that he was stacking up on some bad karma by lying so much in one day.

"Right, so I guess I'll see you...tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

Harry did go back to the office, where his chauffeur was waiting for him. The drive back home was quiet. Too quiet. And when he did enter his gigantic mansion of a home, he couldn't help but think how much more comfortable he felt at the run-down pizza place. The place was just so damn big. Needlessly big and hollow. He was seriously going to have to considering moving to somewhere much smaller and more _him_.

0

"How was your date?"

"Wasn't a date," Peter answered into his phone. Gwen had called him as soon as he was home, knowing that Peter had been out with this mystery intern.

"OK, fine then, how was your not-a-date?"

"We just had pizza."

"Did he see Mike?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately."

"Did he run?"

"Nope."

"Oh, that's good. So it was a date."

"No, Gwen, it was a casual dinner with someone who wasn't homophobic."

"Ugh, you're so boring. Why didn't you like Jake anyway?"

Jake was another guy Gwen had tried to set him up with. The guy nice and sweet and all, but Peter couldn't make himself attracted to him. He was begining to wonder if he was actually asexual, considering his only attraction had been towards a couple of celebrities.

"We just didn't hit it off?"

"Are you even sure you're gay?"

"I'm sure I'm not straight."

"Ugh. Tell me more about this..Harry Wilson."

"It wasn't a date!"

"I didn't say it was. I'm simply asking you about your new _friend_."

"You're horrible."

"Answer the question, Peter."

"What do you wanna know," Peter replied in defeat. He knew Gwen well enough to know that there was no persuading her away from this Harry Wilson.

"Let's start with what he looks like."

"Blond hair, blue eyes. I think."

"OK, hot."

"Really?"

"What? Go on."

"A bit shorter than me. Skinny. He kinda looks like...an elf?"

"An elf."

"Not like, Legolas, but more like a forest elf?"

"A forest elf."

Harry could hear the apprehension in his friend's voice.

"Kind of like...a mischivous forest elf but in human proportions."

"You're making it worse."

"No, but he's like a good-looking mischivous forest elf."

"Yeah, you lost me. I have a really weird image in my head and I don't think anything's going to get rid of that. So what's he like?"

"He's chill."

"That's it?"

"I feel comfortable around him...I don't know what else to say."

"Ugh, you're so boring."

"You need to find yourself a boyfriend."

"I will. In England. What's your excuse?"

"Ha ha, you wound me. I'm hanging up now."

"Alright you. You get some sleep now. Oh wait, you should bring him to the party on Saturday."

"What? No! We're not even that close!"

"Peter, you're going to need to make new friends."

"Wow, you're really out to get me today."

"Just please? I wanna meet this guy."

"We. Are. Not. Dating."

"Yeah but when's the last time you actually hung out with someone."

"Plenty of-"

"Other than me."

"Wow you suck."

"You love me. Now go to bed and ask your friend to come along. Everyone likes a party."

"Not me."

"I know, that's why I'm dragging you."

"Night, Gwen."

"Night Peter!"

0

Peter stretched his limbs and rubbed his eyes. It was a slow day at Oscorps (for the interns. Not for everyone else, who was actually busting their asses doing real work). It seemed like everyone else was too busy to pay attention to the string of teens camping out around the cubicles.

Gwen wasn't returning his texts (she was just busy like that), which had Peter dying of boredom. There were no games to be played, nothing to be done...so he decided to text Harry to ask him if things were just as boring in his department.

_Busy?_

Peter texted and waited impatiently for a reply. He was so bored. So very bored.

_[Not really why?]_

Peter grinned. Finally someone to take him out of his boredom.

_Im bored_

_[Shouldnt u be working?]_

_Apparently not_

_[Slacking off are we]_

_What r u the boss of this place?_

Harry glanced at text in amusement. In fact, he was the boss of the place, and he wondered how Peter would react if he found out who he really was. The young CEO pushes the files he had been reviewing off to the side. He wasn't getting anywhere anyway. He needed a break.

_[Maybe I am]_

_You wish_

_[Doesnt seem like a fun job being the boss here]_

_Yeah but ud be rich_

_Like super rich_

_Like wipe my ass with 20s kinda rich_

_[Probably not that rich]_

_R u kidding me_

_Do u know where we r _

_Wonder if he'd give me a 100 if I asked_

_[U can try]_

_Ha_

_Up to anything this weekend?_

_[Not sure why]_

_Gwens dragging me to a party and wanted to ask if u wanna go_

_Just a casual house party_

_Probably not even gonna stay that long_

Harry pushed a button on his desk, which connected directly to Felicia.

"Yes Mr. Osborn?" his secretary's voice immediately rang through.

"Do I have anything scheduled for this Saturday?"

"You have a lunch appointment with-"

"Anything after 5?"

"No, sir."

"Thanks."

_[Sure]_

_Awesome_

_So dinner before and then party?_

_Not as a date_

_Maybe I shouldnt have said that_

_[Dinner sounds good but not at Mikes again]_

_Come on u liked the pizza_

_Ur pick?_

_[U should pick again]_

_Theres this awesome burger place_

_[Let me guess...the waiter there hits on u]_

_Im irresistable_

_[It must be ur modesty]_

_ikr_

_Burger it is unless u choose otherwise_

_[Sounds good]_

_They r giving us stuff to do now_

_Yay_

_[Have fun]_

_U too_

_Stay out of trouble_

Harry hadn't realized that he was grinning like an idiot till the screen went black. There was something about Peter that made him feel so at ease. It was strange. Almost mesmerizing. And with Peter, he didn't have to act like the CEO of one of the biggest corporations in the world. He could smile and laugh and not worry about appearing weak. He could enjoy a slice of pizza at some awful, run-down pizza place without having to worry about being judged.

Peter really was a breath of fresh air.

* * *

**A/N: Still not sure if I want to turn this into an angst fic or now...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all your lovely reviews and sorry for the long wait! Please review to help me continue with this story! :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Peter and Harry spent the next few days texting each other, with Peter sending a lot of funny pictures to the young CEO. Harry wished he could spend more time with the intern, but being a head of Oscorp had him barely catching an shut eye. The week was quickly becoming brutal, with meetings after meetings, with file work becoming monumental. There were still people trying to bring him down from his throne, and they didn't mind playing dirty.

The workload and the sheer level of stress was taking a toll on its body as well. His hands shook more often now, which sent him on the verge of a panic attack. His father's haunting last words kept ringing in his head. What if the shaking wasn't because of the copious amount of coffee he'd been drinking? What if it was all the result of the goddamn Osborn curse? And that thought alone placed his body under more intense stress. It was a vicious cycle, and the only breaks he got were Peter's silly little texts.

Peter, on the other hand, spent his days interning at Oscorp, spending perhaps a bit too much time looking through funny things on the internet. He sent a few good ones to Harry, figuring the guy needed some fun in his life. The guy seemed so...stressed and tense, and Peter made it his personal duty to sprinkle some smiles onto the other's life.

He did want to send kitten videos, because really, who didn't like kittens, but something told him that Harry wasn't a furry animal kinda guy.

It was now Saturday. Peter made sure to remind Harry about the party and their burger dinner. Gwen couldn't make it to dinner and said she was going to join them at the party, which a shame, because Peter wanted his best friend to see his new "friend." He was fairly sure that they were going to hit it off quite nicely.

Peter arrived at the burger place at around 8, and when he did, he immediately spotted Harry. He was dressed casually again, which had Peter wondering why the other guy was dressed all formally the first time they saw each other. Harry looked tired. No, haggard. Absolutely worn out and drained of all energy. What the hell had happened in the last few days? Harry had bags under his eyes, a tired frown marring his features.

"Hey Harry," Peter greeted awkwardly, suddenly feeling guilty or having invited the other to the party. Why didn't Harry just tell him that he was too tired to go out? He wouldn't have minded going without him. Now he just felt bad.

"Hey," the young CEO greeted back with a smile that looked almost forced.

"You look tired," Peter blurted out before he could stop himself. "We don't have to go to the party."

"We?"

"Yeah, we can do something else, or you can go home and sleep or something," Peter suggested with an awkward smile.

"No, I'm fine."

"You know what? Let's just do something else. I didn't feel like partying anyway," the intern continued with a more confident smile. "But first, we eat, 'cause I'm starving, and trust me, you're going to want to try this."

Peter led Harry into the burger place, where a petite woman greeted them.

"Hey Pete!"

"Hey Mary! How are you?"

"Better now that you're here!" she replied with a good-natured laugh.

"Do you know every waiters and waitresses in New York?" Harry asked quietly in amusement. He watches as Peter laughed bashfully and scratched his head.

"Just a few. I talk a lot," Peter replied with a sheepish grin. "So," he began once they were at the counter. "We'll take two to go."

"Coming right up!"

Peter pulled out his wallet, ready to pull out a twenty, but Harry stopped him.

"I got this. You got the pizza last time," Harry reasoned, handing Mary a twenty. She took it with a twinkle in her eyes and a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Ah, I see, Peter! You never told me you had a boyfriend!"

"Oh jeez, he's not my boyfriend. We're not dating," Peter interjected, looking utterly flustered. "We're just hanging out."

"Oh? My bad!" she barked out a laughter. "Now you boys wait here for a second."

"How does everyone know you're gay?" Harry asked, his voice barely above a whisper, as he watched Mary's retreating figure.

"I don't know. People seem to just know," Peter paused, looking serious. "Is it my face?"

"I doubt it."

"Is it my voice? The way I talk?"

"No, I don't think so. By the way, which burger did you order?" Harry asked as he glanced at the menu. He couldn't recall having picked something off the menu.

"Shit! I'm so sorry, I just ordered two of what I usually get, I totally forgot. Let me fix that, uh, what would you like?"

"No, it's fine. I'll give it a shot."

"No, I can get Mary."

"Peter. It's fine," Harry repeated reassuringly, trying not to laugh at the silly expression on the other guy's face. Peter looked so genuinely apologetic over something so trivial. "But why are we not eating here?"

"Because we're going somewhere nice to eat."

0

Never in a million years did Harry think he was going to end up eating a burger by a pier. It was dark, with only a few streetlamps keeping the place lit. They were in a secluded area near the pier, sitting a top of a giant container (Harry assumed it was one). Harry grimaced at the notion that his expensive designer jeans were touching the dirty surface. The likelihood of him sitting on a stranger's puke was matched only by the likelihood of the two being mugged, but the notion quickly disappeared once the young CEO took in the view.

The view was amazing.

It wasn't scenic or beautiful in the conventional sense, but it still held a sense of beauty to it. He could make out the gentle waves brushing up against the pier. There was no spectacular display of lights like the one he was used to seeing from his office, but there was beauty in the emptiness.

"It's nice," Harry began, before taking another bite of his burger. The burger was fantastic. Peter really knew his food.

"Yeah, I come here sometimes when I need a break. Not that I have so much to worry about, but you know what I mean."

"I do."

"I just thought that you might need something like this," Peter added softly, and even under such dim light, Harry could make out the gentle smile on the other's face. Harry swallowed slowly as he looked into Peter's eyes. It was as if they were lookin right into his soul, reading his every thoughts and memories. Normally, he'd feel invaded, violated even, but right now, he felt a strange sense of comfort in knowing that someone understood what he was going through.

"...You're right," Harry replied after a long stretch of silence. "Maybe I do."

"I know we've only hung out like a couple of times, but...you can talk about things if you want. I'm a pretty good listener," Peter continued with a grin.

The two sat in comfortable silence, finishing their burger. Harry wondered how Peter would react if he told him here and now who he really was. Every minute spent with Peter had him feeling increasingly guilty. Peter was so real. So honest and sincere, but here he was, not even using his real name. It was a horrible, unsettling feeling, but a bigger part of him wanted to keep this moment a bit longer. For as long as he could keep it.

Because for the first time in so long, someone actually cared about him. Not as the new standing CEO. Not as the heir of Oscorp. Not as the son of Norman Osborn, but as an individual. He was free here with Peter...and he would have to be an idiot to lose something that was given to him purely out of luck.

"Come on, lie down," Peter offered as he lied flat on his back. Harry raised his eyebrows. He was not about to lie down on something that might give him an infection.

"It's not that bad, just lie down," the intern continued, rolling his eyes. "You'll like it."

Harry obliged, albeit reluctantly. The two were now lying side by side, looking up into the sky. Harry inhaled sharply when he realized that he was looking at stars. Actual stars. The young CEO continued to stare in awe, mesmerized by them.

"Told you," Peter added with a triumphant grin. "Yeah, you don't get to see a lot of stars when you're in the city."

"It's nice."

"It makes your troubles seem...not so bad. I dunno, that's what I think everytime I come here and look at the stars. I think...man, I'm just some random guy on this one planet out of the entire universe, why do I even worry so much?"

Harry chuckled lowly. It was a strange logic, but it suited Peter somehow.

"I know, it's stupid, but-"

"It's not stupid. Maybe I can learn from it."

"Yeah? And just think. You just had the best pizza and the best burger in the world in a single week. Tell me how life can get any better than that."

This time, Harry laughed, crinkling his nose.

"I don't know how you don't have a boyfriend," Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. It was supposed to come off as a compliment but came out more as shameless flirting.

"Why, thank you Mr. Harry Wilson. If you know any great guy, you can fix that," Peter replied jokingly, tapping the other's shoulders lightly. "You're pretty cool too, man."

Harry internally sighed in relief. He was worried that he had made things awkward somehow, but Peter being Peter was cool about it. The young CEO closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so relaxed and carefree. The air was cool against his skin, the peace so welcoming.

Harry closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

And when he opened his eyes again, he found himself in an unfamiliar room. He rolled his eyes slowly, trying to register his current location. He held his breath, his shoulders tense. There were a million possible scenarios playing in his head, and the most probable seemed to be that he got kidnapped. Afterall, he was Harry Osborn. He was in constant danger of being either being taken for ransom or being killed.

He closed his eyes and counted to three, trying to calm his nerves. Going into full blown panic wasn't going to help him now. He slowly opened his eyes and took in his surrounding once again.

There were posters. He doubted that kidnappers and hitmen had posters on their walls, so that was a somewhat safe sign. He slowly got off the bed he was in. He could make out random noises outside, low murmuring of voices. One definitely a man. Another a ...woman?

Harry's eyes roamed until they landed on a photo by a mirror. It was of Peter, and next to him was a blond girl. They were making silly faces and looked very close, so Harry figured it must be Gwen. Above it was another photo, of Peter and a middle aged woman. She had soft brown curls, gentle eyes, and he instinctively knew this must be Aunt May.

So he was in Peter's room. How the hell did he end up here?

Harry made his way towards the door and opened it gingerly. He immediately saw the woman from the picture and Peter leaning against the wall with a dopey grin on his face.

"Harry! Good morning sleepy head," Peter greeted, his hands still in his pockets. "Aunt May, this is Harry, Harry, meet Aunt May, the greatest person in the world."

"Nice to meet you Harry," Aunt May began, adjusting her glasses. "Why don't you boys take a seat. Breakfast is ready."

"How did I-"

"You fell asleep and I couldn't get you to wake up. Thought you were dead for a second," Peter answered, chuckling. "Hope you don't mind that I brought you here."

"Wow. I apologize Mrs. Parker for the intrusion, I..." Harry faltered, not knowing what else to say. How the hell did he fall that deeply in sleep? He was usually such a light sleeper, but he had actually fallen asleep on some container and didn't even know he was being taken miles away to someone else's home. How could he have been so careless?

"No need to apologize! Good to meet you Harry. Now, sit, sit!" Aunt May motioned towards the small kitchen table and made her way to fix up breakfast for the two boys.

"I am so sorry," Harry began as soon as he was sitting next to Peter.

"No worries man," Peter replied with a lazy grin. "You a coffee drinker?"

"Uh, no thanks. Not today. I've been drinking way too much of that stuff."

"Juice it is then. We have...orange and cranberry," Peter continued, picking up the two bottles already on the table. "Take your pick."

"Orange, please."

"You're super polite, you know that?" the intern commented as he poured the other a glass.

"I try to be well-mannered in public."

Aunt May brought them breakfast, which had Harry realizing just how hungry he was. God he was hungry. What the hell was with him today? He didn't eat breakfast. He couldn't even remember the last time he had breakfast, so why was he staring at a plate full of eggs, sausages and toast, ready to dig in?

"Thanks Aunt May!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Parker."

"So polite!" Aunt May exclaimed with a smile.

"I know right? That's what I said."

"You can learn a thing or two from this young man, Peter."

"I'm polite! Sort of."

All three at the table laughed and began their meal.

"So Peter tells me that you're also interning at Oscorp."

"Uh yes, yes I am," Harry answered, almost choking on a piece of egg. The guilt just kept on growing and growing.

"Can you do me a favor and make sure Peter doesn't get into trouble?"

"Come on!" Peter protested vocally, which was promptly ignored by her.

"I had to try so hard to keep him out of trouble ever since he was a little boy."

"That's not fair, I was such a good kid."

"I have videos to provide otherwise, Peter."

Harry stifled a laughter. He could picture a younger, smaller version of Peter running around, toppling over things, knocking things down and laughing uncontrollable. It was a strangely endearing image. And it made him think about his own childhood, which was lot more depressing and controlled.

Ever since he was a small child, he was taught manners, told not to trust people and was forced to study. He was never allowed to go out and play with others kids at the park. Instead, he had a string of nannies that followed him around the house and watched over him constantly.

But Peter. Harry was sure that Peter must have had a much different childhood. A much better childhood. One better suited for an actual child.

Harry watched the interaction between Peter and his aunt. There was a connection between the two that he had never felt with anyone. He wished he was a part of this family. A family so open and loving. Even his love-deprived self could see that and feel the warmth it provided.

Peter was good for him, that much was becoming quite clear.

0


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Review is love! **

* * *

Harry was glad that there were no work emergencies during the few hours spent unconscious at Peter's. He had half expected a string of missed calls and unread texts when he checked his phone, but there were none. No one was demanding his presence over the weekend. He wasn't sure whether to be worried or relieved.

Harry was back home after having properly thanked Aunt May and Peter for all their troubles. They were such sweet, lovely people, and Harry wondered how he had never come across anyone like them during his entire life. Aunt May told him that he was welcomed to drop by any time, and he truly did appreciate the offer.

The young CEO was now in the living room, looking out the window. It was so quiet in the mansion, as always. Every once in a while, he would hear a maid walking about in the hallway, but none of them talked to him. They greeted him, but solely on a professional level. They asked him if he needed anything, but other than that, they didn't talk to each other. He didn't even know their names. He had someone else to take care of all the hiring and firing.

He sighed deeply as he sunk deeper into the couch. He was really starting to hate this place. He couldn't help but compare the mansion to Peter's house. Sure, the latter was much much smaller and a lot messier, with questionable furniture and decorative choices, but the place was so...cozy. So warm and welcoming, just like its two occupants.

He was going to have to find another place to live. He wouldn't sell the house, but he was definitely going to look into buying a smaller place that was more him. Because nothing in the house was him. It was just a collection of expensive furniture that he held no fond memories of. That was going to have to change. He didn't need to live a continuation of his father. He was a different person.

Harry spent a few more minutes sitting around and decided that he sort of missed hanging out with Peter already. It had been only about a couple of hours since he left the Parker residence, and he was already thinking about the other. What the hell was wrong with him? First falling asleep outside and now being all mopey because he wasn't hanging out with his new friend? He grimaced at the notion. It was sickening. An Osborn simply didn't do those things.

But damn it, he couldn't stop thinking about Peter. Peter Parker. Damn Peter Parker and his dopey grins. Peter was the first one to try to get to know him without wanting something from him. Peter didn't want money, or a fancy car or a business favor. Without wanting anything in return, Peter sent funny texts to make him smile, introduced him to great places to eat and even took him to that special container by the pier for stargazing. It was insane when he thought about it.

Harry found himself trying to come up with excuses to see the other again.

0

"He's so cute, Peter!" Aunt May commented with a teasing smile as soon as Harry left.

"Are you really going to do this to me?" Peter asked with a pointed look.

"Oh you know I do it out of love."

"I love you too, but nuh uh, not letting you do that to me too. I already get plenty of that from Gwen," Peter replied rolling his eyes. He retreated to his room and glanced at the bed that he had dumped Harry onto. He had never seen anyone so deep in slumber. He wasn't joking when he told Harry that he thought the other was dead. Harry was out cold, and it made him wonder how tired Harry must have been.

Was interning at whatever department really that tough? Or was Harry insomniac?

Peter hopped onto the bed as well and sighed as the image of Harry's sleeping face popped up in his head. Harry had looked so peaceful, and he really, really didn't mean to stare, but the fact is, he sort of did. He didn't miss the way Harry's lips parted ever so slightly or how his eyelashes fluttered once in a while. He hadn't planned on being creepy, but it happened and now he had to face the consequences.

He groaned as he rubbed his face with his hands.

He couldn't shake off the feeling that he had gotten himself into something he probably shouldn't have. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, but he knew he was in trouble. There was something about Harry that was oddly alluring. He looked both vulnerable and dangerous, and his eyes were a blue whirlpool of mysteries that were just begging to be discovered.

Harry didn't reveal much about himself. Peter noticed that he didn't know much other than that his name is Harry Wilson and that he was an intern at Oscorp. Oh, and the fact that his father passed away not long ago. What else though? Nothing. He didn't know anything about Harry's mother or if he had any siblings. Didn't know the kind of food he likes or what he didn't like.

Had he been forcing Harry to hang out with him all this time? Perhaps Harry didn't want to hang out with him or get to know each other. Peter grimaced at the notion and groaned yet again. He was doing that to himself again. He had this habit of over-analyzing things sometimes, and he really needed to stop.

"Dang it! I missed him?" Gwen shouted as she bursted into Peter's room, sending the teen backing into the wall in surprise.

"Jesus! You scared the shit out of me!" Peter yelled back, clutching at his heart.

"You'll live, plus that's not what's important here."

"What are you even doing here?"

"You owe me lunch for bailing remember?"

"What?" Peter asked stupidly, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"You bailed on the party and said you were gonna get me lunch today."

"Oh, oops," he replied, vaguely remembering texting those words to his friend.

"Yeah, oh oops. Dang it Peter, you should've told me Harry was sleeping over!"

"You know you sound a bit creepy right?"

"I'm curious!"

"I know you are."

"So what did you guys do?"

"OK, you're doing that thing again."

"What am I doing?"

"You know exactly what you're doing."

"No I don't."

"Gwen, he just slept over and had breakfast."

"That's it?"

"Of course that's it. Harry's straight, remember?" Peter answered, suddenly averting his eyes to a random point on the floor.

"Oh no...no, no, no, no, no. Peter!"

"What!"

"You like this guy."

"No I don't. I mean, I think he's cute. He's fun to hang out with, but I would't go for a straight guy. I'm not that masochistic."

"But you do like him."

"As a friend!"

"Oh, Peter, I don't want you getting hurt..."

"Oh jeez, I'm not into the guy, Gwen..."

"Don't bullshit me, Peter."

Peter bit his lower lip. Why did he think that he could get away with lying to Gwen?

"OK, maybe I'm sort of kinda attracted to him a tiny bit, but it's nothing. He's just really cool, OK?"

"Promise me you won't hurt yourself?" Gwen asked carefully. She knew this was a sensitive subject, especially because this was the first time Peter was remotely interested in anyone. And she knew Peter well enough to know that he was one of those guys that would fall helplessly in love with someone. Peter was just naive and sweet like that. It was one of her friend's endearing traits, but she was also sure that it was one of his biggest weaknesses.

"Yes, mother."

"I'm serious, Peter."

"I know. I know," Peter answered quietly, breaking eye contact with Gwen. She knew him too well, and that was working against him today. It was true that he came to harbor the tiniest of feelings for the other man, but he could easily get over that. It wasn't a big deal. He just had to spend more time with Harry, and soon, they'll just be awesome friends. Bros, or whatever people called it these days.

0

Harry threw his phone onto his bed. He had mustered up the courage to ask Peter what he was up to, only to find out that he was having lunch with Gwen. He grimaced when he realized that perhaps he was a little bit jealous. Such petty feelings didn't suit an Osborn. He felt as if he was bringing shame to the family name with that thought alone.

He crawled onto his bed as well, not knowing what else to do. He was moping, he was fairly sure of it, but couldn't bring himself to stop. And consequenly, his mind began to roam, until he was now brooding in guilt at having lied to Peter all this time. Goddamn it, he felt like such an asshole. He had to tell him the truth sooner or later, but when?

Would Peter hate him? Probably. He knew that he'd feel betrayed, and knowing that Peter would feel the same way was torturing him. He wanted to go back in time and fix things, but would Peter have behaved the same way if Harry had revealed his true identity? Probably not. Nobody treated him with sincereity. People either kissed his ass or avoided him. They would never have become friends, and that itself would have been one of the most tragic things to happen in his life.

What was the deal with him anyway? Did he crave some kind of companionship so badly that now that he found a friend, he wanted to spend time with the said friend all the time? He wouldn't be too surprised if that was the case. He knew he was an emotionally-deprived individual (he was a textbook case), but he had never minded not having friends. It wasn't as if he didn't have people to hang out with if he wanted to. He just preferred to be alone and then go on pointless dates with hot models from time to time. He was never lonely. He never had time to be lonely.

So why was he feeling so uttely alone now?

0

The next day, Harry found himself strolling through the Grand Central Park. He didn't forget to wear a pair of sunglasses, in hopes that it'll conceal his identity better. He did not need someone from the office or elsewhere recognizing him and approaching him. Not now. Not when Peter didn't know yet. He was going to have to tell the other soon.

"The weather's really nice today," Peter began with a genuinely content smile on his face.

"Yeah. A bit too sunny though."

"You would say that," Peter replied with a low chuckle but stopped immediately. "I didn't mean that as an insult or anything."

"I know," Harry reassured with a smirk. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well, we're going to go to the best hotdog stand in New York and then uh...walk around, I guess?"

"The best pizza, burger and now hotdog? I'm impressed."

"What can I say. I like to research. It's right over there. Wait, you eat hotdogs, right? I kinda forgot to ask."

"Isn't that like a requirement in New York."

"Ha! I know right?" Peter replied with a laugh. Harry couldn't help but think how pleasant and contagious Peter's laugh is. "Right here, the best hot dog in New York."

"Hey Pete!" the hotdog stand man greeted as soon as the two approached, which had Harry rollin his eyes. Of course they were on first name bases. Of course. Peter knew everyone in New York. Except _Harry Osborn _apparently.

"Hey man, was just telling my friend here that this is the best hotdog in New York," Peter continued, pointing at Harry with his thumb.

"That's right! Nice to meet you, man. What can I get you two? The usual for you, Pete?"

"Yup."

"I'll have whatever he's having," Harry answered quietly, because frankly, he's never had hotdog off a stand before so he had no idea what to get. And he trusted Peter's taste in...well, pretty much everything.

"Ah! So you finally bring a man, way to go Pete! You got yourself a handsome one!" The man exclaimed, spreading his arms dramatically.

"What? No, no, no, not my boyfriend, just friend. Why does everyone say that! And I never told you I'm gay!"

"But your friend did."

"What?"

"You were with that uh, blond girl last week, and when I said you guys were a cute couple, she said you're gay."

"Ugh, Gwen!"

"Chill, man, we're in New York. No one cares," he hotdog man continued with a booming bark of laughter. "Alright, the hotdogs are on me."

Harry couldn't help but find the situation amusing. Peter was blushing furiously, squeezing the ketchup bottle with perhaps a bit more force than necessary.

"Sorry about that," Peter mumbled apologetically, receiving a confused glance from Harry.

"For what?"

"The whole...people thinking we're a thing thing."

"I don't mind," Harry replied honestly. He really didn't. In fact, he thought it was quite funny.

"You don't?"

"Why would I?"

Peter stared blankly at the other for a brief moment before offering him the ketchup bottle with a grin. With a hotdog each, the two begin walking around the park, making fun of the fat pigeons and making random comments about an overly excited dog that was playing fetch like his life depended on it.

"How's the hotdog? Good, right?" Peter asked, finishing his up. Harry noted how much of a quick eater Peter was.

"Yeah. You really know your food," Harry replied with a low chuckle.

"Hey, you got a bit of that, uh..." Peter begin, pointing at a spot on his chin. Harry reached around his chin, trying to get it off but failing miserably.

"Here," Peter reached out and wiped the little bit of ketchup smeared on the young CEO's chin. "No homo," he added quickly with a slight blush.

"You don't need to be all careful just because I'm-" Harry begin to comment but fell silent as he watched Peter take the finger to his own lips and lick the ketchup off. "-straight," the young CEO finished, almost as an afterthought, as he eyes locked onto Peter's lips.

_...What...?_

Harry scowled internally with the realization that he had been mesmerized for that brief moment.

What in hell just happened?

0


End file.
